rakipedia_of_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Getsuyagan
Overview This Dojutsu was first awakened by classified, part of Kamigra's direct family, the unique Ocular Ability derived via an unique mutation from his mother's divine ancestry and Chakra-bearing human DNA. His Getsuyagan was believed to be a Kekkei Mora, being the originator of the bloodline. In legend, it was said to protect from all evil within the population, and these supposed myths were backed up by various Getsuyagan users as time passed. Because of this, these eyes rose to mythological status over the centuries that followed within his all those in secret who coveted the Dojutsu's Power for themselves, primarily in the G.M.E (Galactic Majin Empire). It is unknown how exactly others can manifest this Dojutsu, but many believed that by combining the Energies and DNA (primarily Chakra or Ki) of descendants/lab creations with the Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki, Senju, Kaguya, and various other Chakra-bearing Clans in tandem with Kamigra's Clan DNA, would in theory create the Getsuyagan. What is known, is a Dojutsu-bearing Clan/Individual must be one of the two parents, the odds slightly increasing if both parents have Dojutsu and/or other bloodline relations to various noteworthy Chakra-bearing Clans. If successful, the person's DNA born to the proper bloodlines would synchronize, birthing a person who was gifted in whatever Clan's Abilities till they fully mature enough to awaken the Getsuyagan, acquiring immense amounts of Power, and also obtaining Yin–Yang Release. Transplanting this eye does not work, the eye bearing the Dojutsu losing it's light and fading to blindness once removed from the user. However, splicing the proper mutated/conjoined DNA within another person's eyes (likely via some form of Yin-Yang Release to manipulate a person's DNA, and Energy Signature) can awaken the Dojutsu in a person's eyes who'd otherwise never be able to acquire the Getsuyagan. Note: Splicing the proper Getsuyagan DNA into a person's eyes can (but does not always) have drawbacks, such as being unable to turn the Dojutsu off if spliced improperly, consuming more Energy than what it usually should take, not being able to unlock all the Abilities, and other risks. Abilities The Getsuyagan grants the wielder four broad abilities: the "Eye of Psionic" (サイオニクスの目, Saionikusu no me), "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan), "Eye of Telekinetic" (運動の眼, Undō no me) and "Eye of Gravitation" (重力の目, Jūryoku no me). Note: Not all wielders of the Getsuyagan have access to all the Abilities or Techniques it grants, sometimes never fully awakening it's true Power. 1."Eye of Psionic" This power grants the user a wide variety of abilities, allowing them to possess Psychic Abilities such as sensing and manipulating the Minds of their targets, effectively being able to read all Thoughts and Information as if they're an open book (especially if the target doesn't have proper Mental barriers or ways to prevent this insight). Another Ability would be manipulation of Emotions, which include Feelings, Moods, Muscle Memory/Reflexes, and even Instinctual Responses (such as but not limited to phobias, and other reason-less fears or feelings). This allows them to manipulate others to do whatever they desire or to turn other against one another, similar to the Yamanaka Clan's Mind Destruction Technique. One other ability is granting the user the Ability of Perception Manipulation, giving the user full access to interpret and replicate the Emotions, Moods, and Temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one's own Emotions and feelings easier. Due to a greater sense of self-understanding, most if not all users of the Getsuyagan are unusually (borderline psychotically) extroverted, having the confidence and insight to passively control social situations, or even the battlefield, which leads to some Getsuyagan users to become Sociopaths, since Emotions are just something they can control however they desire, vs something just naturally experienced by themselves and others around them. Due to the extremely advanced perceptive Abilities which commonly is utilized as Mind Reading, when utilized simultaneously with the Eye of Insight, the user becomes borderline nigh-impossible to defeat, since they know everything you'll do before you can do it, and act before reaction to the action is necessary. This combo of Abilities is jokingly called "Negative Ping" by some Science Geeks who studied the Getsuyagan, likening it to having such a fast Internet connection that you can react to something before the attacker even perceives their own Technique being utilized. 2."Eye of Insight" Like the Sharingan, the user can see any Energy the user desires, giving it visible differences akin to color in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. It can see Energy through thick layered obstructions, and even through Energy Barriers. The user is granted incredible clarity of Perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In Combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of Precognitive Abilities (similar to Spider-Sense from Marvel's Spider-Man), meaning they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to Dodge or Intercept. When combining this with the Mind Reading prowess of the Eye of Psionic, the user becomes nigh-impossible to attack/damage due to the sheer insight and perception the user has, when combined with Precognitive Sense, allows them to always be many steps ahead of their opponent, figuratively and literally. 3."Eye of Telekinetic" This Ability grants the user a powerful utilization of Telekinesis and Energy Manipulation (similar to Ki/Chi Manipulation from the Dragon Ball Franchise). The wielder of said abilities can manipulate their Energy in a nigh-unbound/free-form fashion, being able to create Energy Beams, Blasts, Spheres, etc without the need to properly weave hand seals, or even apply Elemental or specific Jutsu-related traits to them, the user gaining a level of Energy Control which is unmatched by almost all other people. (Note: this is extremely important since almost all Getsuyagan wielders have Chakra as their primary Energy Source, and the sheer ease of which the user can Manipulate their Chakra due to their Dojutsu, allows them to maximize the benefits of Chakra while minimizing the weaknesses such as needing to infuse, kneed, or weave hand seals to properly utilize it). The user can also wield Telekinetic Prowess (similarly to The Force from the Star Wars Franchise), exceeding the level of control and Power output of the Rinnegan's Deva Path. Common uses of the Telekinetic Ability is to crush large objects or affect the battlefield on a wide scale, obliterating large areas at once, making it an excellent Ability vs multiple opponents (and thus extremely effective vs anyone who over-relies on Clone Techniques such as the Shadow Clone Technique, Multi-Image Clones, etc). The user can also tear victims to shreds with great precision, and if the user is powerful enough/has the Chakra to do so, unleash Telekinetic Shockwaves strong enough to obliterate entire armies, and even knock a Kaiju-sized creature off their feet, potentially mortally injuring them. Lastly, the Telekinetic Prowess granted by the Getsuyagan is excellent for Defensive capabilities, such as instantly materializing an Invisible, Shape-Controllable, Self-Repairing Barrier which can be utilized for a plethora of Defensive and Supplementary/Support purposes. 4. "Eye of Gravitation" The user can flat out manipulate Gravity and Kinetic Energy, to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of its original course set by the latter, flatten objects, application of this power include Amplifying or Nullifying/Weakening pre-existing sources of Kinetic Energy or Gravity, to throw the opponent off and either deal lots of damage or prevent damage to the user. Decreasing the potency of Kinetic Energy or Gravity can not only make the user nigh-invulnerable to attacks that involve transferring Force (primarily Martial Arts and other Close Quarters Combat, Earth, Water, and Wind Elemental Techniques), but also Levitate/Fly without the need of Wings or any special tools. When used in conjunction with the Eye of Telekinetic, the user becomes nearly invulnerable to damage due to being either untargetable via Telekinetic Barriers being able to sponge any weakened attacks thrown at the user (that is, if the user can even be hit due to the Ability of Unassisted Flight), and increasing Kinetic Energy's or Gravity's potency to make an opponent deal massive recoil damage to themselves if they dare use any Physical Attacks, to increase the force the opponent punches with and then hit a Telekinetic Barrier the user creates, among endless other possible applications. Transformation The Getsuyagan can "evolve" so to speak, acquiring more of it's Abilities if the user hasn't unlocked them, and improving the Abilities the user already has via extended/repeated use (similarly to working out your muscles, the more you use it the stronger it becomes), or surging excess Energy into the eyes while the Dojutsu is active (similarly to the 100 Healings Mark or other Energy-storing Techniques, this causes the Getsuyagan to consume this Energy to adapt and evolve further). Trivia This Dojutsu's core ideas/concept did not originally come from me, but another user on various Fanon Wikis who I shall not name due to issues with said person. However, they were going to delete and remake the Dojutsu which this one came from, so I decided to take the scraps and re-imagine it, with my own twist applied to it such as advanced applications and yada yada of what the Dojutsu could truly do. I will be making some Techniques which capitalize on the Getsuyagan's Abilities, and creatively applies them in combat. Category:Ability Category:Dojutsu Category:A-Tier Category:RenaissanceAlliance Category:FINAL